


Bayley Dos Straps

by Lynchsbank



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Bayley dos Straps, Bayley/Sasha, Bayleys a dumb gay, F/F, Friday Night Smackdown, Kayfabe Compliant, LGBTQ Themes, Monday Night Raw - Freeform, WWE NXT, baysha, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchsbank/pseuds/Lynchsbank
Summary: “Why do all these idiot sheep on twitter keep tweeting me that they want to take my straps?”“Bay, you know straps also means-““None of them are wrestlers! They wouldn’t stand a chance!”Or the one where Bayley doesn't realize what straps can also mean.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Bayley Dos Straps

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any fics or anything since Bayley's started calling herself Bayley dos straps and honestly I was surprised so here is a short dumb one I wrote. I hope it makes you laugh and I hope you enjoy it! Apologizes for typos I wrote this in like 20 minutes at 1 am. Nothing but respect to my tag team champs and my role models, the boss and straps. Comments and feedback is always appreciated!

“Why do all these idiot sheep on twitter keep tweeting me that they want to take my straps?”

“Bay, you know straps also means-“

“None of them are wrestlers! They wouldn’t stand a chance!”

This has been a reoccurring conversation the past few weeks. Ever since Sasha and Bayley won the women’s tag team champions a few weeks ago against Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross, a lot has changed. For one, their romantic relationship has gotten better, if that was even possible. Thing’s between the two of them have been overall pretty good the past few months. Sure, there’s been some fights, but they have been working through their differences like any couple would. Winning the tag team titles just made that a little bit easier.

The second thing that’s changed is that the two of them are officially 2 time tag champions. Holding these titles together is special for both of them. They always knew they were the best team in the world, romantically and in the ring, but holding these titles made that seem more factual.

The third, and the most important thing that has changed, is Bayley is a double champion. Immediately after Smackdown went off air a few weeks ago, Bayley 2 Belts started trending on twitter. Wanting to always stand out and be original, Bayley immediately took it upon herself to clarify that she would not be referring to herself as Bayley 2 belts, instead she wanted to go a different route.

Which brings us to Bayley dos Straps.

When Bayley told Sasha that was the name she came up with, Sasha immediately laughed. After moments however, Sasha realized Bayley was actually serious. Straps? That’s the alternative Bayley came up with? To make matters worse, Bayley is completely unaware of what straps means.

It’s been a repeated situation since. The amount of strap jokes Sasha has seen online is hilarious and also slightly concerning. The amount of people saying they would willingly take Bayley’s strap should make her jealous, but adding into the knowledge that Bayley is oblivious to which strap people _actually_ want from her helps ease the jealousy.

Sasha’s lost count on how many times she’s tried to tell Bayley what strap means. To make matters worse, Bayley dos Straps has officially been said on WWE television, which means at least 2 million people are aware that her girlfriend has two straps. Sasha hopes and prays that they are all as unaware as Bayley.

Filming at the Performance Center is a blessing and a curse. Wrestling isn’t the same without a crowd. Not having the presence of the WWE universe there to feed off of and having to wrestle and cut promos in silence is a curse. Not having to listen to thousands of fans chant that they want Bayley’s strap however is a blessing.

Sasha and Bayley are in the car on their way to NXT. They just finished filming smackdown for the week and now have to focus their energy into facing Shotzi and Tegan and defending their tag team championships.

Bayley surprisingly has been the more worried of the two.

“If we lose I won’t be Bayley dos Straps anymore! Two straps is better than one babe. I feel powerful with two straps.” Bayley says, momentarily taking her eyes off of the road to glance over at Sasha before she continues to drive.

Laughing silently to herself, Sasha reassures Bayley that things will be fine. Part of her knows she’s going to have to tell Bayley the double meaning of straps eventually, but for now she’s allowing herself to find joy in Bayley’s obliviousness.

As she suspected, they retain against Shotzi and Tegan and manage to retain against the IIconics on raw the next week as well. Getting to defend their championships this time around is everything they’ve ever wanted. Going to all three brands and giving more women opportunities to shine is everything they’ve wanted and more.

Days go by as they continue on with their everyday lives. Until Bayley gets the phone call that her appearance on WWE Backstage is cancelled. Thats when everything changes.

Sasha is in the living room with Ryu when Bayley makes her way over and sits next to her and huffs loudly. Before Sasha has the opportunity to ask what’s wrong, Bayley starts speaking.

For most of the time, Sasha finds herself totally zoning out, until Bayley says something that strikes Sasha’s interest.

“I was looking forward to rubbing my straps in Paige’s dumb face.”

Chuckling softly, Sasha runs a hand through her hair.

“Bay, that’s disgusting.”

The confused look on Bayley’s face alone is enough to make Sasha burst out laughing. After a few moments, Bayley says the one thing Sasha’s been waiting for weeks to hear.

“How is that disgusting? She’s constantly trash talking us, I just wanted to show her how wrong she is and bring my straps to prove it!” Bayley concludes, confused as to why Sasha isn’t taking this as seriously as she is.

Sighing, Sasha grabs her phone and quickly goes to google. She types in the word straps definition and scrolls down until she finds a website that perfectly describes it so she can show Bayley. Without saying a word, Sasha hands the phone over to Bayley, who takes the phone with a confused look on her face.

Sasha watches enjoyable as she watches Bayley’s face morph from confused to realization to horror in a matter of seconds. Bayley looks over at her in complete horror.

“You let me call myself Bayley dos Straps not only on social media, but on national television and didn’t think to tell me that straps has another meaning!?”Bayley says as she throws her hands up in the air to emphasize her point. Bayley’s mortified.

Holding up her hands in defense, Sasha can’t help but laugh. This whole situation is so dumb but so Bayley, and it makes her love the girl even more.

“Hey, in my defense I’ve tried to tell you for weeks! You just kept bypassing over it.”

After a few moments, Bayley finds herself laughing along with Sasha. She’s an idiot. How she and WWE didn’t realize that straps may not of been the best word to use, yet Sasha knew right away, is beyond her.

Grabbing her own phone, Bayley pulls up twitter and writes a tweet.

“Check twitter.”

Confused, Sasha does as told and pulls up twitter. Immediately, she sees what Bayley is talking about and bursts out laughing.

“@ReneeYoungWWE On my way OFF TO DA SHOP TO GET MY STRAPS SHINED UP!!!! Cause it’s my day off duh!”

“You’re so dumb for taking this long to realize what straps means.” Sasha says fondly.

Bayley’s an idiot, but she’s _her_ idiot. Bayley’s _her girlfriend._ She’s _her_ double champion. She’s _her_ Bayley dos Straps, and that fact alone makes life worth living.


End file.
